dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Barry Allen
Barry Allen is a forensic scientist for the Central City Police Department and the husband of Iris West-Allen. He is the superhero known as The Flash. Biography Pre-Flashpoint Paradox Early life In his youth, Barry Allen liked to rush in any activity he did. His mother's car broke down one day and he was frantic to receive help. Barry's mother instead taught him a prayer that her grandmother once taught her; "Accept the things you cannot change, have the courage to change the things you can and have the wisdom to know the difference". Barry did not completely understand this and raced his mother to receive help at a gas station. Returning home one day for his mother's birthday, Barry found that his house was broken into and his mother was killed as a result of this. He soon attended her funeral, traumatized. Adventures as the Flash Barry soon began working for the CCPD and was caught in a freak accident when he was struck by lightning and splashed with chemicals. He found out that as a result of this, he was connected to the Speed Force and was given super speed. He then uses these powers to fight crime in Central City, against villains such as Captain Cold and Professor Eobard Thawne, A.K.A. "Zoom". Barry later joined other superheroes to found the Justice League. A museum, named the Flash Museum, was built in his honor as a service to protecting Central City and the world itself. With his wife, Iris West, they visited Nora Allen's grave on her birthday with Barry blaming himself for his mother's death. He soon got an alert that there was a break-in at the Flash museum. Barry found himself facing against the Top, Mirror Master, Heat Wave, Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang and Professor Eobard Thawne who assembled the villains and put bombs on each of their belts in an attempt to destroy Central City, along with thousands of others. Barry manages to attach the bomb placed on himself onto Zoom in order to try and force Zoom into disabling the bombs. However, Zoom still refused and the Justice League (Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Captain Atom, Cyborg, Wonder Woman and Aquaman) arrive to help Barry and defeat Zoom. When being taken to S.T.A.R Labs, Zoom leaves Barry with an upsetting statement of how he can't save everyone that matters most to him. Barry then runs off, contemplating what Zoom said. Flashpoint Paradox Barry awakens at his desk and found himself in a new timeline where his mother is still alive but he is not the Flash and has no powers, Iris is married to another man, Bruce Wayne is dead, the Justice League doesn't exist and a war rages on between the Atlanteans and the Amazons. Flash blames Professor Zoom for messing with the timeline. He enlists the help of Batman (Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father) to regain his speed. With the help of the Batman in that timeline, Thomas Wayne, Barry tried to recreate what happened to him in order for him to get his powers. He was able to get his powers once more after one failed attempt. The first attempt leaves Barry with third degree burns. Barry tried to break the time barrier in order to revert the timeline back to normal but a disruption in the Speed Force prevented him from doing so. Barry enlisted the help of Batman and Cyborg to find the timeline's Superman in hope that he could change the timeline. However, the Superman that they found was weary and less brave than the Superman that Barry once knew. This Superman flew away in fear of his newfound abilities. Barry found his memories changing and so the trio recruited the Shazam kids to stop the feud between the Atlanteans and the Amazons. Batman showed Barry a picture caught by Lois Lane's camera and Barry recognized it as an image of Zoom. In the heat of the war, Barry got caught in a fight with Zoom who told Barry that he had been the one preventing him from altering the timeline a second time and that his actions of saving his mother distorted the timeline completely. In a last ditch effort, Aquaman blew up Captain Atom to destroy the world. Batman managed to kill Zoom and handed a letter to Barry to deliver to Bruce. Barry ran as fast as he could away from the explosion to break the time barrier successfully and stop his past self from saving Nora. Post-Flashpoint Paradox Barry was able to return the timeline back to normal. He later visited his mother' grave and finally accepting her death. He later told Bruce that even though he restored the timeline he still retained his memories of growing up with his mother during the Flashpoint timeline. Bruce suggested that it might have been a gift from the Speed Force, allowing him to keep the memories of two lives. Flash then presented Bruce with Thomas's letter for him promised which reduced him to tears. Bruce then thanked Barry and he then ran off in his new costume. Justice League: War Invasion of Earth After discovering a Parademon attempting to plant a Mother Box in Central City, he subdued it, and brought both the creature and device to S.T.A.R. Labs for study. A few days later, while coming back from a burrito run for the CCPD forensic department, Barry called Dr. Silas Stone to see whether or not they had found out anymore about the creature and device. When S.T.A.R. Labs was attacked by an army of Parademons, Dr. Stone and his team were in the Red Room attempting to save Silas's son life, Barry called just as the Parademons began to break into the room. He was told by Dr. Stone that they were in trouble, and rushed down to S.T.A.R. Labs as the Flash to assist them. After defeating several Parademons with ease, and being saved by Silas' son Victor, who had been turned into a cyborg after an accident with a Mother Box, he left for downtown. Flash then helped Victor fight off the attacking Parademons. He then left to give the father and son some privacy. Later When Green Lantern and Batman were fighting more Parademons in Metropolis Flash came to their aid. After a friendly greeting with his old friend Green Lantern, Flash was awestruck at meeting Batman who was impressed by his work in Central City. Joined by Superman, Shazam, Wonder Woman and Cyborg the group watched as the Parademons leader Darkseid approached. Despite their efforts to fight him off Darkseid overpowered them and captured Superman. While Batman went to go rescue Superman the rest of the team came up with the plan to blind Darkseid. Wonder Woman using her skills and agility was able to blind the first eye with her sword. As the team fought him they managed to restrain him allowing Flash to blind his second eye with a crowbar. However Darkseid was still not down. Cyborg decided that to truly defeat Darkseid they had to send him back through one of the mother boxes portals. After finally getting the Motherbox to activate the portal opened and together with help from a returning Batman and Superman; Flash and the others managed to push Darkseid back through the portal. Saving the Earth. Afterwards he reported to the rest of the heroes about Superman's capture. Barry later followed Green Lantern's plan, After Darkseid's defeat, Barry suggested to the rest of the group that they leave before the approaching civilians blamed them again, though he was surprised as they celebrated them instead. He later attended a ceremony honoring him and the rest of the heroes at Capitol Hill. Later when the team was being honored the president asked if they had a name only for Shazam to come up with the name Super Seven much to the others chargin. Atlantis Trigon He is possessed by Trigon along with the rest of the League but is eventually saved when Superman breaks his leg. The Death of Superman At the weekly team meeting Barry announced to the team that he and Iris were getting married. He also encouraged Clark to tell Lois that he is Superman. Barry later engaged the rampaging monster Doomsday in battle. He rescued Hawkman after he was severely beaten by the creature. Flash then fought Doomsday with Hawkman's Nth metal mace, severely injuring the creature but was ultimately defeated and rescued by Batman before Doomsday could kill him. He later attended Superman's funeral with the rest of the Justice League. Return from Flashpoint After stopping his past self from creating the Flashpoint Paradox, Barry arrives in the new timeline at the exact moment he left. This causes the Barry of the Pre & Post Flashpoint Paradox to merge with the new timeline Flash merging all three into one. As a result Barry now has the memories of his past life, his flashpoint life and his new timeline life. By this point in history, the Justice League was formed many years ago. Barry and Bruce know each other very well and knows the location of the Batcave and Barry has a new Flash suit. Appearances * * * * * Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman speed: This is his main power. Due to his connection with the Speed Force, Barry has the power to move and think at superhuman speed, making him the fastest man alive. He is shown to be faster than the normal speed of time, allowing him to defy forces such as gravity to an extent, while he is also adapted to extreme temperatures, impact, and deprivation of oxygen. ** Superhuman reflexes: Due to his superhuman speed, Barry can react faster as such. ** Superhuman agility: '''Barry's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. ** '''Superhuman resilience: '''Barry has nearly limitless stamina and endurance and can survive being punched by Darkseid through the air and into an exploding car, as well as several other injuries or trauma that would be fatal or crippling to normal humans. ** '''Superhuman metabolism: Due to his speed enhanced physiology, he is resistant to weight gain & heals at an accelerated rate, allowing injuries to vanish within an hour. This metabolism also extends his health & longevity. ** Intangiblity: By vibrating his body at super-high speeds, Flash can phase through solid objects by slipping through the gaps between molecules. His intangibility causes pain to living creatures and could be fatal if he stops vibrating for even a second while phasing through a person. ** Enhanced momentum: ''' Barry is able to control and generate more force than humanly possible, allowing him to simulate having superhuman strength while moving at super speed. This allowed him to stun Darkseid and Superman with his attacks and effortlessly incapacitate both Parademons and Atlanteans, the former of which he left dents on when he punched them. ** '''Aerokinesis: By rotating his arms at super-speed, Barry can create strong and intense vortexes of wind. ** 'Electrokinesis: ' While moving at superhuman speeds, Barry's body generates Speed Force lightning. **'Accelerated Healing: ' Any injury he receives also recover from nearly any injury in hours or less, to the point where he can fully heal from third degree burns or broken bones. He can heal from injuries than humans are not unable to completely heal from, all without any lingering effects. It is possible that he may have a highly retarded aging process. Abilities Forensic Expert: Barry is a highly skilled in forensic science. Notes *Barry Allen first appeared in Showcase #4 created by Robert Kanigher, John Broome, and Carmine Infantino. *Flash, who manages to be the only hero to go the entire first movie without getting into a pointless fight with a future team mate. *Barry doesn't seem to be respected by his coworkers. *There is no mention of Barry's father Henry Allen. References Category:Superheroes Category:Central City residents Category:Justice league members